


<明天見>.(下)

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】明天見 [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】明天見 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529570
Kudos: 12





	.(下)

說一句喜歡我，就這麼難嗎？

裴柱現側躺著，腦海無意識的自動播放起和康瑟琪的回憶。  
喜歡康瑟琪都多久了。

康瑟琪看自己的眼神，自己又怎麼會讀不懂。  
卻總是拉不下身段來主動，不是，不是阿，這種事情怎麼可以讓年上主動呢。

在遊戲裡莫名的勝負慾就這樣燃燒起來。  
你不先說的話，我憑什麼先講。

其實說到底是害怕。  
害怕萬一、萬一是自己搞錯了怎麼辦。  
畢竟是會在直播對著粉絲說「我們是姊姊和妹妹的關係唷」的康瑟琪阿。

所以才在團綜去的小教堂裡許了那樣的願望。

「希望康瑟琪有一天能先對我表白那就好了。」

70次。  
以為自己已經夠明顯了。

結果就這樣被拒絕了70次。  
我就這麼不夠好嗎？

好傷心阿。  
明明你眼裡的淚水都快要掉下來了，卻連一句喜歡我也不願意說。

明明只要你開口，我就會答應的。

-

「足夠誠摯的願望，也能改變現實。」

康瑟琪第71次剛醒來的時候就覺得不太對勁了。

雖然手機的時間顯示仍在同一天。  
但總覺得和上一次不大一樣。  
日出時陽光溜進房間的角度好像比較傾斜，溫度也好像比上一次冷了點。

有些奇怪。  
啊，大概是睡晚了。

一踏出房門鬧哄哄的金藝琳跟朴秀英已經不在了，反而倒是孫勝完在餐桌邊正大口的吃著草莓。

等等，勝完？！  
勝完原來在這個時間是在宿舍的嗎？

「勝完？」

「嗯，瑟琪，你起床啦。」  
「要吃嗎？」

孫勝完轉過頭來微瞇著眼，髮尾因為頭髮長度的關係還有些翹，小小的手揮舞著剛才正要丟到嘴裡的草莓。

「呃…嗯，不用沒關係。」  
「勝完你今天沒出門嗎？」

康瑟琪坐了下來，腦袋還有些僵硬。

「嗯。」  
「待會吧。」

「也不是天天都有的東西。」  
「不吃嗎。」  
「說不定明天就吃不到了。」

康瑟琪木然的點點頭，坐在餐桌邊發呆，有些奇怪的想法在心裡發酵，橫衝直撞的，找不到出口，此刻突然覺得好喪氣。

被困在同一天，卻找不到如何逃脫，無助的想嘆口氣。  
而康瑟琪也真的嘆了一大口氣。

「怎麼啦？」  
「我…我有一個煩惱。」

「嗯。」  
「我…我…其實我被…」

「嗯？」

康瑟琪支支吾吾的，最後還是低著頭什麼話也沒說。  
算了吧，想來想去，覺得「被困在同一天」這段話怎麼說都很荒誕。

孫勝完放下手機，看向穿著灰色帽T的同年朋友，不自覺的換上一臉關愛小朋友的表情，康瑟琪這傢伙總是有一種魔力想讓人揉揉她的頭，況且，孫勝完能察覺到大概有什麼在困擾著她，卻是說不出口的那種。

於是她也真的騰出手輕輕的為康瑟琪撥了撥凌亂的頭髮。  
目光十分的溫柔。

「瑟琪，什麼都可以跟我說的。」

-

即使是得過歐巴馬獎的孫勝完，在聽完整個故事後還是花了大概半小時才消化完畢。

「所以…等等，你是說，你，呃，一直重複在這一天，Right？」

好吧，連英文都跑出來了，顯然是還沒完全消化好。

孫勝完托著下巴沉思，總覺得哪裡不對勁，像少了一塊拼圖一樣。

「瑟琪，你還沒說，重複的這一天接下來會發生什麼事？」  
「我覺得，這一切會發生，一定有什麼目的，或者是原因，總有個原因…」  
「你還有什麼其他想法嗎？」

康瑟琪抓抓頭，其實她剛才敘述故事的時候，對於裴柱現會被人告白的那一部份技巧性的略過了。

但孫勝完注視著自己的目光實在太過乾淨又真摯。

「勝完，我有一個秘密要告訴你。」  
「嗯，你說。」

「其實我…其實我…」

答、答、答…。  
無形的繩子在眼前晃動，康瑟琪用力的深呼吸。

反正、反正大概還是會重來的吧，說出來也沒關係的。

「我喜歡柱現歐尼。」  
「不是姊妹的那種喜歡。」

怯生生的抬起頭，康瑟琪卻看到孫勝完只是歪著頭，表情一點也不驚訝，而且還平靜的喝了一口牛奶。

「所以…秘密是什麼？」

「呃…蛤？」  
「秘密阿，你不是說要告訴我什麼秘密。」

康瑟琪只是愣在那裡，好像一點也聽不懂孫勝完的意思。  
直到孫勝完終於忍不住噗哧一笑，嘴角微微的勾起。

「不是阿，瑟琪，你不會真的以為這是什麼秘密吧。」

「什麼嘛…勝完你早就知道了嗎。」  
「嗯…對。」

孫勝完吞了一口口水，把後半句的「其實大家都知道」跟「其實柱現姊姊應該也知道」給吞了回去。

「所以，其實我覺得就算過不去這一天好像也沒關係。」  
「因為今天的最後，柱現歐尼會被告白。」

「告白？」

「就是那個阿，約歐尼出去的男後輩。」  
「明明才約會一次，怎麼可以…」

「你是說，那個後輩今天會跟歐尼告白嗎？」  
「只約會了一次就告白？」

「嗯。」  
「啊－好痛，勝完你幹嘛啦！」

康瑟琪突然感覺頭被用力拍了一下。

「不是阿，康瑟琪你是笨蛋嗎？」  
「你該想的是。」

「為什麼見過一次面的人都敢說喜歡。」  
「而你重複了70次，寧願錯過也沒有勇氣說出口的原因究竟是什麼？」

-

從男後輩點了一杯焦糖瑪琪朵而不是黑咖啡開始，裴柱現就覺得不對勁了。  
不一樣，這一次真的有什麼不一樣。

連結束了咖啡廳約會後男後輩的行程也突然取消了。

「前輩，要一起去公園散散步嗎？」

還約了自己去散步。

因為實在太奇怪了，所以裴柱現選擇了答應。  
其實男後輩人挺不錯的，也很擅於找話題，只是因為自己心有所屬，所以總是有一搭沒一搭的回應。

大概是因為這樣，所以才在路口等待號誌換燈時，站的太過前面，沒注意到那台朝自己急速駛來的汽車。

實在太多事情同時在一瞬間發生。

男後輩大喊著「小心」的聲音，刺耳而短促的煞車聲。

夜晚中的大燈過於刺眼，裴柱現抬起手來不及反應，尖叫也因為驚嚇被迫停在喉間，只感覺手臂被用力抓住，自己被人緊緊抱住，連落地也沒有一點疼痛。

朦朧之間只看見一閃而過的黑影消失在夜色中。  
而回到宿舍後看見康瑟琪緊鎖的房門，大膽的猜測在裴柱現心裡成形。

不知道該說是開心還是生氣的情緒湧了上來。

其實是無意的，但裴柱現即使是拒絕了咖啡廳後的約會，在回宿舍的路上也總會遇到疾駛過來的車輛。

奇怪的是，有一次她好像看見那台車的駕駛座其實並沒有人。

算了。  
既然這樣…  
既然這樣的話，就當是上天的旨意吧。

就試試看吧！

大概又花了幾次，裴柱現終於算好了距離，能剛好站在人行道的邊緣而沒有危險。  
但大概是太過膽小了，當刺眼的車燈侵襲而來時，還是沒能抓住那個抓住自己的人。

不過這次倒是清楚看見了那件熟悉的灰色帽T。  
還有那個一拐一拐的背影。

-

刺痛的感覺很快的從皮膚滲到骨子裡。

「啊！噢嗚…」  
康瑟琪蹲在房間的地板上，趕緊用手捂住自己的嘴，另一隻手正拿著優碘往自己的傷口上滴。

那次聽完孫勝完的話後，康瑟琪立刻衝了出去，卻看見自己最喜歡的柱現姊姊差一點就要身陷危險。

有20次了吧？  
每一次，每一次看見，康瑟琪覺得自己的血液都要沸騰起來。  
一點猶豫也沒有，只想著要救她。

雖然每次救完之後看見裴柱現被男後輩攙扶起來的樣子還是讓人嫉妒到發狂。

也許、也許孫勝完說的對。  
讓自己重複這麼多次的理由，就是為了要拯救自己深愛的裴柱現吧。

來了，又來了。  
再三秒左右就會有一台車奔馳而來。

3、  
準備。

2、  
戴上帽子。

1、  
衝。

像往常一樣先用手臂輕輕圈住裴柱現，然後把重心放在自己身上向後傾倒。  
完美落地，OK。

現在只剩下輕輕把手放開，然後視線瞄準想要逃離的巷口。  
Ok，慢慢的放開。

慢慢的…？

咦，不對阿，袖子怎麼被扯住了。  
不對不對不對，啊啊啊，裴柱現怎麼抓住自己了啦。

而且下一秒還感覺自己的帽兜被掀開，突如其來的光亮和熟悉的氣味讓康瑟琪不適的瞇起眼。

「康瑟琪。」  
但更讓人在原地無法動彈的是裴柱現清冷的聲音。

「唔－呃－」  
康瑟琪試著掙脫卻徒勞無功，最後噘著嘴低下頭，一個勁的拉著自己帽T的繩子，像個偷吃糖被抓到的小朋友。

「那個，柱現前輩－」  
「你先走吧，瑟琪會送我回去。」

裴柱現轉頭向滿臉疑惑的後輩使了個眼神，但右手還是緊緊的牽住康瑟琪。

-

「所以，你為什麼會在這裡？」  
後輩離開之後，裴柱現換上一副冰冷的表情，兩人併行向前，並戳了戳康瑟琪的手肘，即使是現在這個尷尬的情況，康瑟琪還是反射性的稍微往外張了一點讓裴柱現挽住她。

「我…」  
「嗯…啊…」

康瑟琪因為突如其來的疼痛停了下來，原本還想忍住的，但這一次好像跌的角度特別大，往下一瞥，發現淺藍色的牛仔褲膝蓋處逐漸滲透出深紅色。

還有裴柱現高分貝的音頻傳來。

「康瑟琪！」

「你…你流血了！」  
「康瑟琪！你剛才為什麼不說！」  
「去醫院，我們現在就去醫院！」

裴柱現的反應倒是比自己大的多。

「歐尼，我沒事的…」

「什麼沒事，你說什麼，都流血了？！」  
「你怎麼可以，怎麼可以受傷。」

「真的沒事啦，歐尼，反正－」

康瑟琪越冷靜，裴柱現就越激動，甚至兩隻手都用力抓著康瑟琪的袖口，尾音都沾染上哽咽。

「所以為什麼要來嘛…」  
「為什麼嘛－」

「歐尼我真的沒事的啦，反正又不是第一次－啊。」

康瑟琪硬擠出一個勉強的微笑，發現自己差一點就要說出奇怪的話後趕緊抿起嘴。  
但沒想到裴柱現只是更為激動的拉扯著自己的衣服。

「所以說，所以說你每次都是這樣嗎？」  
「每次都讓自己受傷…」

「每次都…每次都…這樣嗚嗚嗚…」  
「為什麼要這樣嘛…」

-

好不容易在大街上把自家隊長安撫好以後，康瑟琪才終於聽懂裴柱現的意思。  
雖然嘴巴還是驚訝的完全合不起來。

「所以…所以其實歐尼也…？」  
「嗯。」

裴柱現吸著鼻子，臉頰因為哭泣還紅通通的，明明康瑟琪的身高比自己略高了一些，卻仍然執意伸出手攬住她的腰，讓她走路能依靠著自己。

比起感動，看著康瑟琪一拐一拐的樣子更多的是心疼。

「康瑟琪。」  
「你還沒回答我，所以為什麼每次都要來。」  
「明明知道會受傷的不是嗎。」

康瑟琪沉默了一陣子，腳步慢慢停了下來。

「因為我不想看見你受傷。」  
「一次也不行。」

喀噔一聲，裴柱現覺得自己的心跳無預警的漏了一拍。  
鼓起勇氣，她看了康瑟琪一眼後又瞪著眼前的地板，聲音有點顫抖。

「那為什麼…」  
「為什麼不想看見我受傷，瑟琪？」

答、答、答、答、答…

兩人間的空間安靜的只剩下呼吸聲。  
康瑟琪覺得自己要被腦海中的跳繩聲音逼瘋了。

「因為…」

「因為…」

「因為…我…」

「因為阿…歐尼啊…我…」

裴柱現低下頭，手指不自覺的用力，呼吸也變得好急促。

「因為歐尼是隊長嘛！」  
「我是說，我們不是偶像團體嗎，那個，受傷的話不太好嘛。」  
「嘿嘿…嘿嘿…嘿嘿嘿…」

康瑟琪又呼了一口氣，明明臉頰都紅了還是假裝沒事的抓著頭。

而裴柱現只想一拳灌向她還在傻笑的臉。  
要不是看在你受傷的份上我就算了！

算了、算了。  
是有所期望的自己太傻了。

裴柱現搖搖頭，嘆了一大口氣後又挽著康瑟琪的手繼續往前走。  
雖然嘴上還是不停的碎碎念。

「團體…隊長…」  
「開口閉口都是Red Velvet。」  
「真是工作狂，SM應該頒一個勞動楷模獎給你的。」

語氣也是酸到不行，但天生開朗的康瑟琪還是持續的傻笑。

「Red Velvet當然重要阿。」  
「歐尼不是知道的嗎。」  
「我們為了出道有多努力。」

康瑟琪捏了捏裴柱現的手心，而裴柱現看著她真摯的表情，想到在練習室那些辛苦的日子，不由得心軟下來。

自己當然明白阿，康瑟琪和自己比誰都想要出道的心。  
但還是想逗一逗她。

「知道啦。」  
「不愧是未來的康理事。」  
「我看你就算重生也得當Red Velvet了。」

康瑟琪突然晃起牽著的手，目光像是在凝視很遠的地方。

「歐尼。」  
「嗯？」

康瑟琪的手指微微使力，並且輕巧的鑽進裴柱現的指縫間與她十指交扣，步伐重新動了起來。  
裴柱現雖然有些嚇到，但還是很認真的聽她說話。

「不管再給我幾次機會。」  
「我都還是想重生為Red Velvet的一員。」  
「因為我是真心喜歡這份工作。」

裴柱現微微點頭，正要回答時卻被康瑟琪的聲音打斷。

「還有真心喜歡你。」

-

「欸，所以其實歐尼是因為裴柱現的願望才幫助他們的嗎？」  
穿著藍色短T，上頭用黃色寫著數字11的小精靈飄到了水晶球旁，看著鏡面內的影像是一個雅致的房間，而康瑟琪和裴柱現正緊緊相擁。

「什麼願望？」  
正在水晶球前，衣服上寫著數字12的小精靈身高略矮了一些，抬起頭來一臉疑惑。

「就那個吧，裴柱現許說希望康瑟琪跟她告白的願望。」  
「A4不是說，『足夠誠摯的願望，也能改變現實。』嗎？」

「歐尼老是吃那個的話會死的。」

這次是數字24的小精靈，她的身高比12號高了一大截，手上繼續把漢堡往嘴裡送，完全不顧11號小精靈驚恐的表情，而她才剛講完話沒多久就聽見身後傳來一陣怒吼。

「喂，你們說誰是A4？！」  
翅膀快速的震動，乘著強烈的風聲而來的是小精靈的隊長，9號小精靈。

「你就說吧，到底為什麼幫他們？」  
「我們在猜，究竟是康瑟琪『希望告白』的願望，還是裴柱現『希望對方告白』的願望強烈到足以讓你決定幫助他們呀。」

「嗯…」  
「其實…」

-

康瑟琪和裴柱現實在有太多話要說了。  
包括這一切奇妙的經歷。

回到房間後倆人在床上牽著彼此的手，表白過後的康瑟琪還是一樣，最後依然是裴柱現主動將她撈進懷裡。

吻上還在朝自己眨眼的戀人。

而房門外倒是擠著三個賊頭賊腦的人。

「勝完歐尼你過去一點啦，我什麼都聽不到。」  
「你才過去啦。」

「吼，怎麼沒聲音啦，該不會是已經－」

「嘿嘿嘿。」  
「嘿嘿嘿。」  
「嘿嘿嘿。」

「欸，不過藝琳你剛剛有看到他們是怎麼回來的嗎？」

「他們牽手啦！！！」  
三人幾乎是異口同聲，然後又開心的在房門外激動的手牽手繞起圈圈來。

-

「我們在猜，究竟是康瑟琪『希望告白』的願望，還是裴柱現『希望對方告白』的願望強烈到足以讓你決定幫助他們呀。」

「嗯…」  
「其實…」

9號小精靈動了動翅膀，攬住剛才走過來的0號小精靈。  
回想起那天聽到的願望強度，腦袋還是有些疼痛。

畢竟是第一次聽見那麼強烈的心願。

在斯洛文尼亞的小教堂。  
孫勝完、朴秀英、金藝琳許了同一個願望。

「拜託快讓裴柱現跟康瑟琪這兩個人在一起吧！！！！！！！」

9號小精靈聳了聳肩，又瞟了一眼水晶球裡甜蜜的畫面，還有康瑟琪笑的傻氣的臉。  
嘴角不自覺的勾了起來，這一次就先幫你們吧。

雖然上面說，作為交換，會有隨機的代價發生。  
自己稍微爭取了一下，畢竟想想，人格分裂的戀人也挺有趣的呢。

你說是吧，瑟琪？

那麼，明天見。


End file.
